


The Look In Your Eyes

by its_waei



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Praise Kink, bottom jb RISE, happy halloween ahgahores, it’s nothing graphic, jaebeom bottoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebeom is a serial killer and Jackson joins him.





	The Look In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> KELTSEY THIS IS FOR YOU ILY <33
> 
> also
> 
> Happy Halloween ahga-WHORES

“Everyone is advised to stay off the streets. The Seoul serial killer is still at large. Do not leave your home alone. You-“, Jackson tunes out the breaking news alert that plays on a television screen in a store window. A cold gust of wind brushes past him. Jackson pulls his coat tighter around himself. He just got out of work from the corner store near his apartment. It is nearly two in the morning. The streets are completely empty. Jackson should be worried about walking home alone but he can’t be bothered to care, he is too tired. 

Footsteps.

This wakes Jackson up. He looks around. 

No one. 

How strange, Jackson thinks. He blames it on lack of sleep and his over active imagination. A few moments later he hears them again. Jackson walks a little faster. So do the footsteps. Jackson is jogging now. The footsteps keep pace. Jackson is close to his apartment. He runs now. The footsteps are right with him. He makes it to the door of his building and unlocks it. He runs up the stairs to his apartment and frantically opens his door. He slams it shut and presses his back against it, panting. His eyes close, his heart is beating so fast. 

“Ya know. If I didn’t know any better I would say that you didn’t want to see me”, a voice says with a chuckle. Jackson’s eyes snap open. One of his dining room chairs has been moved to the center of the room and a man is seated in it. 

“How did you get in here?” Jackson gasps out. The man laughs, “Jackson you really need to lock your windows. I came in up the fire escape.” Jackson’s eyes dart to the open window. “Who are you? Why are you in my apartment? How do you know my name?”, Jackson is getting increasingly more scared with every passing second that this strange man looks at him. “Baby I know a lot of things about you. Not just your name. And I’m pretty well known in Seoul recently. Been on the news a lot. As for why I’m here, I’m sure you’re smart enough to figure that out. But then again you did decide to walk alone at night with a serial killer on the loose.” Jackson puts two and two together, “Oh god....”. Jackson reaches for the door knob and the man catches it and is pressing Jackson against the door within a second. A knife pressed against Jackson’s throat. “No no baby. We can’t have you doing that. That would spoil all the fun. Now be a good boy and go sit in the chair for me.” Jackson whimpers out a shaky “okay” and sits in the chair. The man twirls the knife in his hands. The cool metal glinting in the moonlight that shines through the windows. 

“I’ve been watching you for a while. I noticed you while I was buying supplies at the store you work at. You looked so pretty. I knew I had to have you. Make you mine. Don’t worry I won’t kill you. I just want to talk to you. Maybe have some fun. I wanted to kill you at first but then I decided I would rather have you beside me. I know you want to. I’ve seen the way you look at people. You want to know how it feels to have someone’s life in your hands. The power you have,” the man leans in close his warm breath brushes Jackson’s ear making him shiver, “The feeling, it is exhilarating.” 

“What is your name?” Jackson breathes out. He wants this. Always has really. Whether he knew it or not. 

The man smirks, “It’s Jaebeom.” 

2 years, 3 days, and 200 unsolved murders later 

On his own, Jaebeom was good but not good enough. He was too wild. 

Too messy.

But with Jackson at his side he could control that part of himself. No traces left behind. 

They were unstoppable.

Their list of kills grew with each passing week. Jackson would be sated for a few weeks after just one kill but Jaebeom needed it. He needed it like the air you breathe. He craved the look in his victims eyes as the last bits of life faded. 

And after that craving was satisfied, then came the lust. 

The high after a kill is overwhelming. The adrenaline pumping through your veins. It affects the body in more ways than one. 

Jaebeom has Jackson pressed against the wall. Hot mouths share feverish kisses. Hands wandering all over each other’s bodies. Jackson is whimpering Jaebeoms name in between harsh breaths. Jackson rolls his hips forward and Jaebeom groans. “You were so fucking good today baby. My good boy. Always the best for me, right?” Jaebeom growls out right next to Jackson’s ear. Jackson can only whine pitifully.   
“I bet you want a reward for being so good. Don’t worry you’ll get what ever you want tonight baby.” Jaebeom says with a smirk. 

“A-anything?” Jackson chokes out. Jaebeom reaches up and caresses Jackson’s cheek, “Anything your heart desires baby.” Jackson can feel his heart burst in his chest, “I want to fuck you.” Jaebeoms eyes darken even more and he lets out a barely contained moan. Jackson pushes Jaebeom back until he’s walking backwards toward the bed. Jaebeom falls back onto the bed and Jackson climbs on top of him. He slides his hands up Jaebeoms shirt and the latter shivers. 

He’s always so sensitive.

Jackson’s palms brush over Jaebeoms nipples and he lets out a high pitched whimper. “Look at you hyung. So sensitive. Already wrecked and I’ve barely touched you.” Jaebeom looks up at Jackson with dazed eyes. His mouth is slick with spit and hair disheveled. “So pretty.” Jackson murmurs. Jaebeoms hips jolt upwards at the comment. Jackson chuckles at his eagerness. Jackson grabs the hem of Jaebeoms shirt and pulls it off along with Jaebeoms pants and underwear, choosing to leave his own on for the time being because he knows Jaebeom gets off on it. 

Jackson grabs the lube from the beside table and gestures for Jaebeom to spread his legs. Jackson sighs at the image of Jaebeom spreading himself for him. All for him. 

Only him. 

Jackson slowly inserts the first finger. Jaebeom takes it easily. A second one soon joins the first and with that, the first moan of many finally leaves Jaebeoms mouth. Jackson slips in a third and curls them up. Jaebeom borderline screams. His dick twitches at the simulation. The pads of Jackson’s fingers rub circles on Jaebeoms prostate making him squirm and whimper. The feeling too powerful to bear. Constant moans leave his open mouth. Jackson grips Jaebeoms hip hard in his hand. Jackson’s fingers slide out of Jaebeom. “Are you ready hyung?” Jackson asks. Jaebeom takes a deep breath, trying to regain his composure, and nods. 

Jackson grabs the lube again and when his hand finally touches his ignored dick he hisses in pleasure. He’s close just from watching Jaebeom. Jackson positions himself and slowly pushes in. Jaebeoms back arches at the stretch, the fullness of Jackson inside of him. Jackson is finally all the way in and he waits a few seconds for Jaebeom to adjust. When he gets a nod to start moving he slowly pulls out and slams his hips back in and Jaebeom screams. His back arguing high off the bed. Jackson alternates between hard quick thrusts and slow grinds into Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom is begging. Begging Jackson to go faster. Harder. To touch him. 

Jackson listens.

Jaebeoms body moves up the bed with every thrust. One of Jackson’s hands is gripping the headboard and the other wraps it’s fingers around Jaebeoms leaking dick. Jackson’s thumb rubs tight circles just under the head. “F-fuck. I’m so close. Please baby.” Jaebeom says between loud moans. Jackson jerks him in his fist faster and his hips are aimed right at his prostate. Jaebeom clenches tight around Jackson and Jackson groans. He’s close too. 

A few more thrusts and Jaebeom is coming all over Jackson’s fist. Dripping between his fingers. Jackson presses his fingers against Jaebeoms lips. The look on his face is desperate. He’s so close. When Jaebeom takes two fingers into his mouth and starts licking his own cum, Jackson loses it. He doubles forward and his body jerks with the force of his orgasm. 

Jackson’s tired body falls on Jaebeoms. He doesn’t bother to pull out knowing that Jaebeom likes the feeling. 

“Happy two hundredth kill baby”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was okay. i was going to wait to post this until halloween but i really wanted to finish it


End file.
